1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing apparatus control method, a printing apparatus control program, and a printing system.
2. Related Art
There was known a print sheet on which a printable area in which a user can perform printing is restricted by performing specific printing performed in advance in some areas of a sheet surface. For example, a sheet for a class of a memorandum book in which lines or specific character strings are printed in advance or a sheet for a photo album (hereinafter, referred to as a print sheet having lines and frames) in which a frame defining a print location of a photo is printed in advance correspond to the print sheet. When the user prints characters (for example, a user's schedule), photos, or CGs on the print sheet by use of a printer, the user sets the print sheet having lines and frames in the printer and operates a user interface (UI) screen or the like of a PC controlling the printer to set which contents (such as characters, photos, or CGs) are printed at which location on the print sheet.
There was known a printing image processing system which prohibits copy in each area where an IC tag storing output prohibition information is embedded, when an image printed on a print sheet in which one IC tag is embedded in each area divided in a net-like shape is scanned and copied (see JP-A-2005-244802).
When a desired printing process is performed on the print sheet having lines and frames, the user needs to operate the UI screen to set a print location setting process of clearly printing characters, photos, or the like at the locations of lines or within frames or to set the appropriate number of characters, for example. However, these operations are very troublesome for the user and it is difficult for the user that is not familiar with an operation of the UI screen to carry out these operations. Moreover, there was known a printer that has a character synthesis function of allowing character data transmitted from an information terminal such as a cellular phone by a user to be superimposed on a specific location of an image at the time of printing the image. However, when this character synthesis function is used, the user cannot select any template except for templates (which are templates defining a location where characters are synthesized into the image) stored in advance in a memory in the printer before product shipment. For this reason, the user could not synthesize the characters into the image by use of a layout desired to be used by the user.
According to JP-A-2005-244802, a work necessary for a layout process of print contents in a printing process is not reduced.